


Taming the Dragon

by queenhomeslice



Series: Taming the Dragon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Pokemon, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, Pokémon sword, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: You're an adult now, and still the Champion of Galar. It's time to tell a certain gym leader how you feel.
Relationships: Raihan/Reader
Series: Taming the Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601143
Comments: 10
Kudos: 294





	Taming the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pokemon fanfiction, so please be kind! I apologize for any continuity errors. I'm just super in love with Raihan, so...this is just self-indulgent fluff. Make of it what you will. Written with Zacian as the reader's legendary because I personally played Sword.
> 
> _________  
> Disclaimer: I do not work for nor am affiliated with Pokemon, The Pokemon Company, GameFreak, Nintendo, or any of its affiliate companies. I do not own the characters mentioned in this work and I am not making money from this.

As Raihan’s Duraludon shrinks from its Gigantamax form back down to size and faints, zapping back to its pokeball, the crowd goes wild as the battle music blares over the loudspeakers inside of Wyndon Stadium. 

“And there you have it! For the eighth year in a row, Champion ____________ has defended her title!” 

You stare up into the lights and the floating Rotom cameras and pose with your Rapidash. You didn’t get to be champion of Galar by not remembering type matchups, and Rapidash’s fairy moves knocked Raihan’s dragons out in critical hits every time. You smile and wave and do your signature pose as you call your Pokemon back to her ball. Raihan is posing too, pouting for his ever-present Rotom phone, glorious and cool even in the face of yet another defeat. You sigh heavily as you look across the field to the gym leader. 

Raihan catches your eye and smiles tightly. 

You grin back and cross the distance over to him, holding out your hand. “Great match, Raihan. You had me on the ropes, there.” 

The taller trainer scoffs. “Don’t kid yourself,” he mutters. “Your Pokemon are strong, and you always have the best strategy. You don’t have to lie to make me feel better.” 

“I wasn’t lying—I had to pull out two full restores, more than any other match I’ve fought in the past six months.” 

“Yeah, well, you still beat me, didn’t you?” 

You bite your lip and look down, digging your sneakers into the grass. “Hey, can we...continue talking in the locker rooms?” 

“Huh, me? Shouldn’t we go out and greet the fans first?” 

You shake your head. “It’s...I really want to talk to you.” 

Raihan shrugs and smiles a little wider, showing off his pointy teeth. “Whatever you say, Champ.” 

“So what’s eatin’ ya?” Raihan leans casually up against the wall of the locker rooms as the stadium staff file out for the day and turn off the lights in the adjacent rooms and closets. 

“Do you know why I always invite you to exhibition matches?” 

“Huh?” 

You look up at the tall, dark-skinned dragon-type leader. You’d known Raihan for over eight years now—he had practically seen you grow up from an unsure, novice Pokemon trainer into one of the strongest champions the region had ever seen. You’d done incredible things in your years as Champion, including saving Galar from a recreation of The Darkest Day and capturing the legendary Zacian. But, in your quiet moments alone, when you were just out exploring the wild regions or camping and getting to know each of your wonderful Pokemon, your idle thoughts always drifted back to _him._ If Raihan were to ever know the amount of his official merchandise that you owned, well...he might think you to be a certified creeper. But seriously, who could blame you? You’d had a crush on the man since you were a child, and now that you were a woman, well...you could only hope for the best. 

“I asked you if you knew why I kept inviting you to exhibition semi-final matches,” you say quietly as you open your locker and take out your regular clothes. 

Raihan shrugs. “Same reason I kept fighting Leon all those years, I wager. Just so you could see how strong you’ve become. And you’re only just now an adult...I think you’re gonna surpass even him.” 

You shake your head. “I could care less about the matches, honestly.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I mean, sure, they’re fun and all, and the thrill of winning always gets my Pokemon all fired up and happy, but...that’s not the real reason I keep fighting you.” 

“You gotta elaborate,” laughs Raihan. “You’ve lost me.” 

“I keep inviting you here...just so I can see you.” You hang your head and look away, embarrassed of how he might be looking at you. Now that you’re actually on the verge of confessing how you feel, you’re having second thoughts. Your stomach weighs heavy as if you’d eaten some bad curry. There’s a long pause of silence. You cough and scramble to save face. “All these years, I—I didn’t know how else to express how I felt about you. I could only do it through battling. I was a child, and you were an adult, with your own life, and I was the youngest Champion ever and the constant travel, and press coverage, and trying to rebuild Galar after Rose stepped down...” You sniff back the tears that have started to fall, wiping your eyes. 

“What are you saying?” asks Raihan quietly. “Please, ____________, look at me.” 

You shake your head in shame. “I’m sorry, I—I thought I could do this—now I know how Hop felt when he—” 

“Hey.” Raihan’s whisper cuts into your panicked thoughts and suddenly, you feel the older man surround you with his tall, lean form, crushing you into a hug. “Let it out, it’s okay. I’m not just your rival, y’know. I’m your friend.” 

That’s just it!” you sob into his hoodie. “I don’t want you to be either of those. I want you to be...to be...” 

“What—a boyfriend?” 

You cry harder into his jacket as you nod your head. You didn’t think this was going to be so difficult, and you’re so afraid of losing the strong friendship you’ve built with the dragon leader over the years. You feel him chuckle as you continue to cry into his jacket. He crushes you harder into himself, and you feel him press a soft kiss to the top of your head. 

“Hey,” he says again. “Please look at me.” Raihan draws away and cups your chin, tilting your head up to face him. 

He no longer towers over you like he did all those years ago, but he’s still so tall and impressive, even in the face of yet another defeat. He smiles warmly, pointed teeth glistening in the harsh fluorescent lights of the locker room. Time seems to stand still as he closes the distance between your faces. 

You feel all the blood in your body rush to your face as Raihan presses his lips to yours. You let out a small gasp. “Why did you...” 

“You’re cute,” he says quietly. “Really, _really_ cute. Obviously trying anything before now would’ve been pretty inappropriate, but if we’re bein’ honest, all these times you’ve invited me to battle you...I’ve looked forward to every single one. People might talk, y’know, with me bein’ so much older, but...” 

“You’re not that old,” you mutter quietly. 

Raihan laughs. “Thanks.” He pauses. “So, uh...you wanna go get some curry?” 

You look up at him—tall, dark, handsome Raihan—and smile. You grab one of his hands, scooping up your backpack in the other, not even bothering to change clothes. “I would be delighted.” 

Raihan squeezes your hand and brings out his phone, prompting you to smile for a selfie. Later, with your permission, he posts it with the caption _My bae is still the #_ _galarchamp_ _!!!._ You know that the press is going to be banging down your door tomorrow, but as Raihan invites you to his hotel room after dinner, you know you’re ready to face anything with him by your side. 


End file.
